Interview
by Kiku1
Summary: Take Spike, add a jail and a Shrink. Take it or leave it.


Interview  
By: Lacy (Kiku-San) Schwede  
  
Andrea Henderson stood in front of the double layer gate waiting fot clearance to proceed. Down into the depths of the penitentiary. He was convicted of 53 murders across the country. 53, how could someone murder 53 people in cold blood?   
  
Andrea extended the narrow brick steps. Anxiety rushed through her. She had been waiting for a case like this. A chance to get into the head of an actual multiple murderer. Some criminals she had worked with had killed people but none of them were anything like Him. He had killed five men at one time with his bare hands. Such strength. He must be huge! Andrea thought to herself.   
  
He not only admitted to killing, he admitted to having accomplices also. Accomplices that he claimed were planing on breaking him out of jail within the forth night.  
  
If what he said is correct it meant this will be her only chance to talk to him. One day to get information out of him that everyone else was unable to accomplish. One day, that is, if he really did have accomplices whom really could get past all the security.  
  
Andrea smiled to herself. No way, Not even a government swat team could break in here. The guy must be crazy. Just like everyone else.  
  
"Something amusing Doctor?" A voice interrupts her thoughts.  
  
"No, I was just thinking to myself" She addresses the source of the voice. A handsome, muscular, man with cropped blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing the typical blue security uniform. One, of which, she must admit, fit him very well. " May I proceed?"  
  
"Sure. You know the drill. Stay three feet away from the glass. Be on edge at all time, he may look harmless but you of all people know what he is. He opens the final gate for her. "If you need anything push this beeper. It will ring in here but he wont here it.   
He won't see it either so he won't be on guard if we have to come in to help you." He says putting a small black device with one red button on it into her had. "You'll be fine."  
  
She nods as she walks into the corridor. At the end of a long, dreary cement hall she sees a chair placed strategically in front of a glass window. She walks and stands facing the occupant behind the glass. Inside there is one single bed covered with a dull gray blanket. A wooden desk is in one corner covered in papers.   
  
Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the glass is a man. Andrea is stunned. The man is tall, over 6 feet, and he is slightly on the thin side, muscular, but nowhere near what she had expected. She doubted he would be much of a match for the one security guard alone. Much less five men. He also had slicked back bleached blond hair. He doesn't look up from the book in his hands. "Please, have a seat. I'll be through in a moment." He announces in a distinctly British accent, not looking up.  
  
Andrea takes a seat in the chair, placing her briefcase on the floor beside her. After a moment he looks up, directly into her eyes. Deep eyes, full of…she couldn't place her finger on it. Sadness, maybe.  
  
"That good huh?" She asks. Attempting to start on a good note.  
  
"Not really but it's the only bloody book in this dump." He says placing the book aside. She is unable to make out the title. He sees her attempting to read it. "This is a bible, King James Version to be exact."  
  
"The Bible?" She asks, unable to control her startelment. She then curses her self for her slip.  
  
"Yes. It never seces to amaze me how wrong it is. So Doctor, ask away, try to figure out what is going on inside my head." He says, leaning back in his chair. A slight smirk on his face.  
  
Andrea refuses to be intimidated. "I though I would start by asking you about your accomplices." She says. Reaching down and drawing a notebook and pen from her briefcase.   
  
"What would you like to know?"   
  
"Everything about them."  
  
"A little tenacious aren't you?"  
  
"Well, it is my job to find out everything." She replies curtly.  
  
"Okay, ask me a question and I'll try ta answer it." He says. Leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well then, how about you start by telling me how many of them are there?"  
  
"Lots"  
  
"Lots? Can you be more specific?"  
  
"No. "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't blood know. There are different numbers of us all the time. I don't make it my business to know how many." He answers, never taking his eyes off of hers.   
  
"Alright." She says, not sure where to go next. "At least tell me the names of some of them."  
  
"Names, hmm..." Suddenly a faraway look comes over him. "Drusilla."   
  
Andrea frowned. "Drusilla? That's it?"   
  
"Angel, Darla,...Spike." He smiles in such a way Andrea was chilled to the core.  
  
"William, I can see that we are getting nowhere quickly. Let us move on to a different topic, shall we?" She is unable to read the expression on his face. It couldn't be disappointment could it?  
  
"Fine, and it's Spike."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name, its Spike."  
  
Andrea sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. Never had she spoken to a man such as this. Her mentality was wearing thin. Tomorrow would be better, she hoped. Tomorrow! "So," She starts, having just thought of a very important question, "will you still be with us tomorrow?"  
  
This time it is Spike's turn to be taken aback. "Tomorrow? Huh?  
  
"I was informed that you told certain people that your accomplices were going to break you out of here tonight."  
  
"Oh, yes" recognition washes over his face. "I had forgotten about that. Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Well if you must know, I have no idea if they're going to get me out tonight or tomorrow. You never can tell with some...ah...people."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will someday. For now, I believe you have more important questions to ask me."  
  
"As long as I know that you will still be here in the morning. I feel our discussion is over for today."  
  
"Over. So soon? We haven't even discussed anything yet."  
  
"Well...Spike...I believe we have plenty of time. After all, you have your whole life to answer my questions."  
  
"Possibly, but you may not have your whole life to ask them." He said, again with the creepy smile.  
  
* * *   
  
That night for the first time ever a prisoner escaped from the Harvey County Jail. The blood drained from all but two security guards.  
  
* * *   
  
Spike stood outside the window of a small suburban house. All the lights inside were turned off but one, the bedroom. Spike couldn't stop the smile from creeping across his face as he watches Andrea get ready for bed. He muttered only two words. "Your next."   
  



End file.
